This invention relates generally to vehicle steering columns and more particularly to an improved pivoted steering column having a plurality of selectively adjustable positions available to the driver to suit requirements.
The advantages of adjustable steering columns have been long known, and a variety of devices have been proposed and utilized heretofore for the purpose of adjusting the position of the steering wheel and column to maximize the comfort of the driver. Exemplary prior art in which the steering column can be moved both axially and pivotally is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,478 to Pauwels, 3,628,396 to Grobowski and 4,179,137 to Burke. U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,134 to Banker discloses a steering column adjustable pivotally only, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,074 to York discloses a steering column adjustable fore and aft and vertically. Exemplary U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,744,419 to Chayne and, 3,316,774 to Vogelgesang disclose steering columns adjustable axially only.